


Prince and King of Mirkwood

by Edheltari



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Family Problems, Father-Son Relationship, J R R Tolkien, LOTR, Lord of the Rings, Middle Earth, Mirkwood, Non-sexual, Tolkien, middle-earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edheltari/pseuds/Edheltari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil´s wife, the queen of mirkwood just passed away. <br/>How will Thranduil manage it to raise his difficult young princeling without her help?</p>
<p>*Cute father-son family relationship, nothing sexual. Brief mentioning of the Elven Queen, Legolas´s Nana (Mummy)<br/>Includes distressed Thranduil and young rebellious Legolas.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„I hate you Ada!“ The young Elfling yelled as he run into his room and slammed the door behind him.  
Thranduil sighed. He wished his Wife would be here.  
Legolas was always closer to her than to his father. Maybe she could have calmed him down.  
It was more difficult now, that she was dead.  
Legolas may have been still young, but he was old enough to realize what happened to his mother.  
Thranduil remembered how he had to explain his only son what happened to his Nana some weeks ago. That she won´t come back.  
“Legolas, please!” Thranduil walked to the princeling´s room and knocked at the wooden door.  
“No, I want Nana back!” a whiny voice screamed back.  
“Legolas, please listen to me, its difficult for me too but....”  
He got interrupted by loud sobbing noises.  
“I Wish you would have gone instead of her!”  
This words out of his only son´s mouth were enough to crack his heart apart.  
No, he doesn´t mean it, thought Thranduil.  
He is only a child. Legolas isn't aware of what he just said.  
He. doesn´t. Mean. It!  
“Alright,” whispered Thranduil back.  
He tried to open the door, but apparently Legolas locked it.  
How did he managed it so quickly to lock the door?  
“Legolas, did you... locked the door?” Thranduil asked in surprise.  
“y-yeah.” managed Legolas to stutter, trying not to sob.  
Another sigh escaped Thranduil´s mouth before turning his back to Legolas´s room.  
Walking straight forwards to his own chambers, Thranduil tried to settle his thoughts.  
What could he do? Oh, how much he missed his wife.  
The King smiled sadly at the thought of her.  
She always managed it to handle Legolas. Even when he was acting difficult again.  
His lovely queen.  
He better tried not to think about what they have done to her, after they captured her.  
When the guards came back with her body and..... No! He needed to focus on Legolas now.  
After he entered his chambers, he sat on his bed and stroke the green velvet-like sheets on it carefully.  
His eyes got wet. Remembering the words Legolas spoke to him.  
He rarely had contact with his own son.  
Too much duty´s where distracting him. Thranduil was often out for weeks.  
How could he manage this AND his difficult child?  
Thranduil just felt like he didn´t had this connection to his son that his Wife always had.  
Thinking about how his Wife and son always sat together under the big oak outside the palace, braided each others hair and had fun together only saddened him more.  
After Thranduil himself got King he had less and less time for his family.  
He wished he would have spent more time with his wife while he still had the chance to do so.  
But maybe he could still manage it to create a bond with Legolas.  
He only had to figure out how.


	2. Into the forest

Thranduil walked up and down in his room.  
He just received a message from Feren, one of his guards. Apparently the Prince run away.   
He is nowhere to be found. The King already sent a troop to search him.   
How did Legolas even managed it to sneak out of the palace unnoticed? He has to find him.   
Thranduil´s thoughts got through every scenario that could happen to his son right now.   
What if Orcs would find him before his elves?  
That was too much. Thranduil jumped out of the room and slammed the door behind him.   
He run to the gate. “Feren, I want you to come with me, we need to find Legolas!” Feren jumped around at the sudden sight of the King.”of course, your majesty!” Feren bowed down.   
Thranduil had already an idea where his son could be. “We need to go to the royal gardens!” He spoke while walking forwards into the forest.  
Feren seemed shocked:”They are deeper in the woods and.... apparently some Darkness started spreading from the North. There where sights of giant Spiders.”  
“Don't be ridiculous. That is just some silly story from....” A crack interrupted the King.  
Thranduil cleared his Throat and walked smoothly through the trees.   
Trying not to tangle his hair in the twigs. Feren followed him, slightly nervous.  
The forest got darker and deeper, and soon Thranduil started feeling uncomfortable.   
What is happening to his beloved Kingdom.   
And what Feren said earlier about giant spiders, could this be true?  
Walking quickly he soon reached the gardens at a forest glade.   
The king wasn't here since years. But the sight of his wife´s beloved garden shocked him.   
How could he let this happen. There was only darkness now.   
Once full of flowers and a place of many feasts. Now there only grew weeds, gross mushrooms and spiderwebs where everywhere.  
Really big Spiderwebs. The statues who decorated this place where overgrown.   
The strong old tree´s, who already got plant by Oropher, back when Thranduil himself was just a child where sick.   
Everything was dying here. If his wife could see this, it would have broke her heart.   
“No,” Thranduil whispered. His mouth trembling.   
His eyes glazing heartbroken around the place.   
It was his fault he thought.   
Some feeling of Sickness started in his stomach.   
He already couldn't protect his Wife, now he can't protect his son, nor his Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. i will update as soon as possible :)  
> Please leave comments, i would love to her your opinion on this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Thranduil heard a silent whimpering coming from the direction of the old oak next to the broken statue.  
There sat Legolas under it  
"Ada?"  
A stone fell from Thranduils heart when he heard his son's voice.  
"Yes, i am here don't worry." the King spoke.  
He tried to stay as calm as possible.  
"What happened to her? who would do this to Nana?"  
Legolas wanted to know.  
Thranduils heart made a jump.  
"Legolas, please come home with me."  
Now the young prince was mad again.  
"No! only if you tell me why Nana didn't came back. i know th- that she- she d-died... but why? She wasn't even a Warrior!"  
Thranduil looked at his son.  
Then the king sat down next to him.  
What could he tell him?  
That she died protecting him? Her only son? No, Legolas would give himself the fault. And Thranduil doesn't want to make it even worse.  
But he also don't want to lie at him.  
He remembered the day when she and Legolas went into the forest.  
Only Legolas came back.  
Thranduil was still searching for words. "Oh, forget it!" the prince screamed, still crying.  
He stood up and wanted to run away from his father.  
Legolas didn't understood why his Ada refused to speak about Nana since she died. He always thought he loved her. Why can't he even speak about her then?  
Tears streamed down his face.  
Legolas suddenly felt how someone took his hand.  
He twisted around and looked into his father's eyes. They where cold and blue, like steel.  
But there was sadness in them.  
"Legolas, please understand. It is difficult for both of us. But remember she did this for us. She wouldn't want you to be so mournful about."  
Legolas looked at his father  
"Please, come home" Thranduil spoke as soft as possible.  
His son nodded. Relief was written in Thranduils face when he heard this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my mobile, its kinda short and i hope there aren't any mistakes?! (Just tell me)  
> Anyway, hope you have fun reading this new chapter :D  
> Hopefully i can update this weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

None of them spoke a word on their way back to the palace.   
Thranduil still tried to think about how he could Legolas explain what happened to his mother, and   
Legolas just felt tired and not in the mood to speak.  
Thranduil kept an eye on Legolas, who walked a few meters in front of his father.  
Feren walked next to his King.   
Always carefully setting one foot in front of the other so he wouldn't trip over roots.   
“Your majesty, I know you are thinking about how to tell Legolas what happened to his Mother. But with all my respect, maybe its not the right time yet.”  
Thranduil nodded slowly. “I appreciate your advice, Feren. Maybe you are right.” 

Legolas walked through the gate first. Inside the palace he run quickly to his room.  
His room kinda resembled his father´s room.   
With all the wooden furniture and carved stone on the wall and ceiling.  
The prince crawled under his bed and pulled a big chest out.   
He opened it carefully.  
Everything that reminded him of his Mother was in there.   
Her brush, some of her jewels he found in his fathers room once, some of her books (Even when Legolas just barely knows how to read yet)   
and even one of her tiaras.   
Silver, with green stones matching her eyes.  
Thranduil knew nothing of this chest.   
Legolas kept it as a secret.  
In the meantime Thranduil was in his chambers.   
He was doing some of his Paperwork.   
It was boring as always. The king was also somewhere else with his mind.  
It seemed he had to go to Esgaroth to carry on with negotiations for the future.  
Maybe he should bring Legolas along.   
He knew his son always wanted to see Esgaroth.  
Thranduil stood up, left his chambers and walked through the Corridor to Legolas´s room.  
He knocked at the wooden Door.  
Legolas tried to hide the Chest with the collected memories of his mother fast under his bed. “yes?” He asked.  
“Can I come in?” His father wanted to know. “Uh- Sure.” Legolas stuttered.  
“I go to Esgaroth, Lake-town. Do you wanna come with me?”  
Legolas smiled. “Are you sure?”  
The King smiled back and nodded.  
“I would love to” Said Legolas and jumped up, running towards his dad.  
But the prince stopped, blushed and glared at the floor.   
“I am sorry Ada, I didn't wanted to run away, I -”   
“Its alright ion nin.” interrupted Thranduil softly and got down on his knees, so he could look into his   
son´s eyes.  
“It wasn't your fault. You just miss her really much, don't you?”  
Legolas nodded.  
“I miss her as well” Thranduil said.


	5. The Elvenqueen's garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bored Legolas and Thranduil tries his best to cheer him up.

The meeting in Laketown turned out to be more than boring to the young Prince.  
His father pocked him more than once so he wouldnt fell asleep while the king would bargain with the master of Laketown about import and export.  
It didnt took as long as expected but it felt like days have passed.  
At least to Legolas. He was glad when he was allowed to leave the room.  
He quickly jumped towards his Ada and clinged to his robe.  
"Next time i want to choose what we will do. Ok?"  
"Of course little Greenleaf. And what would you like to do?" he asked smiling benignly.  
"I want to see nana's garden again." Legolas decided immediately.  
The King was more surprised, or rather shocked than he thought he would be.  
He should have seen this coming.  
Thranduil was not sure if he could bear this sight again.  
The sight of his Wife's beloved garden so utterly forsaken and in despair.  
"Alright then" muttered Thranduil soft and stroke Legolas hair.  
But then Thranduil had an idea.  
And maybe this would help not only Legolas, but also himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. it only took me something around a year to update... ehrrrrmm i am sorry i guess?? i will update next time sooner ._.
> 
> Only a short chapter, but i will update tomorrow  
> (really i promise :3 )


End file.
